


Three's Company by mudblood428 for mapleandmahogany

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Three of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Trio Art done for the Demelza House fundraiser





	Three's Company by mudblood428 for mapleandmahogany

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  



End file.
